


A Million and One

by Gorawrpanda



Series: In every way we are together or aka coffee shop/non-idol au [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: I may be late to post this, M/M, This is sort of introspection-ish ? I am not good with dialogue, this is a drabble so don't expect much, this is so short but I wanted to do some new years eve showki, wooo I showki'd again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorawrpanda/pseuds/Gorawrpanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New years eve isn't so bad with a boyfriend and friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Million and One

**Author's Note:**

> Is it too late to post a holiday fic I mean for me new years eve was like 4 hours ago /// Anyways sorry for mistakes and what not

Kihyun could think of a million and one ways why throwing a new years eve party with his friends could lead to disaster. He could also think of a million and one ways to kick them out his small apartment. But he doesn't instead he stands in his small kitchen leaning against the counter watching as Minhyuk enthusiastically tries to make the other guess what he is for a game of charades taking place in his living room. He watches as Minhyuk's eyes get comically wide and he starts pointing, its beyond Kihyun what he is trying to do and the others are probably too buzzed to make sense of it due to the round of drinks they all had earlier. He can hear the faint sounds of music coming from the tv, its some new years countdown program they turned on but its greatly ignored. Kihyun is gradually spacing out standing in his spot in the kitchen part of it is the alcohol in his system and the fact he is trying not to get too sentimental at the end of the year since that always ends up being horribly bad for all of them ( if Wonho's infamous drunken breakdown from a few years ago was anything to go by).  
  
Kihyun muses he must be more buzzed than what he thought he was as he doesn't notice Hyunwoo get up and walk towards him. When Kihyun does notice Hyunwoo approaching closer he smiles letting Hyunwoo crowd his personal space. Kiyhun gets up on his tippy toes once he deems Hyunwoo close enough, to give him a kiss, its a gentle and soft more of a peck than anything but as he pulls apart Hyunwoo smiles brightly making his eyes form little crescents. "Hey" Kihyun says breathy and just below a whisper as Hyunwoo moves his hand to Kihyun hips before he leans down and kisses him "Hey to you too" Hyunwoo says afterwards leaning his head against Kihyun's. They stay like that just staring at each other and Kihyun doesn't know if its the alcohol in his system or the warmth coming off of Hyunwoo's bigger body but he feels content. Everything feels right, as though everything has aligned into a neat order making his chest feel pressured as his heart swells with emotions. It seems like hours pass of them just staring at each other and leaning in close before the moment is broken by a loud yell from the living room followed by loud obnoxious laughter that pulls them both out of their trance.  
  
"I kind of want to kick them out" Kihyun says quietly hands coming up to rest on Hyunwoo's firm chest. Hyunwoo laughs briefly "Its new years eve" he says pausing before moving a bit closer to have both hands rest on Kihyuns hips "let the kids have their fun". Kihyun just hums in response sliding his hands from Hyunwoo's chest to his back pulling him into a hug with their bodies flush together so he can rest his head against Hyunwoo's broad chest. Somehow they both end up swaying slowly where they stand, moving to some sort of imaginary tune together completely lost in their own world, ignoring the loud laughs and occasional yells from the other room. It isn't until there is a shout of "Happy New year !" from the living room with the accompanying sounds of fireworks going off in the distance do they stop swaying to pull apart just slightly.  
  
"Happy New year" Hyunwoo says before he leans down and kisses Kihyun nice and slow while rubbing circles with his thumb on Kihyun's hips. All the while Kihyun smiles into the kiss gripping onto the back of Hyunwoo's shirt. There is a pop from a popper and laugh as the others begin join them into the kitchen one by one, making them break their kiss before things got too intimate. Minhyuk is the first to enter shouting a much too loud "Happy new years !" for the small space they are in before he is wrapping both arms around Kihyun and Hyunwoo in a tight hug while laughing brightly. Wonho and Hyungwon trail behind shouting "Happy new years" also ( thankfully not as loud as Minhyuk ) before joining into the hug. Kihyun raises a brow as Jooheon and Changkyun ( whose red ears and mused hair says their new years kiss was a little more than pg-13) enter the kitchen a bit slower than the others had and join the group hug that no one specifically stated was happening but still occurred.They all stay like that, enjoying the hug before Minhyuk pulls away and grabs some of the beers left on the counter from their earlier drinking, after everyone is holding a bottle Minhyuk grins wildly as he pops off his own cap and raises the beer bottle for a toast.  
  
In that moment Kihyun could think of a million and one ways why new years with friends ( more like family if he was to be completely honest ) and a boyfriend was the best idea ever but instead he smiles and laughs cheerfully as they clink their beer bottles together in his tiny kitchen welcoming the new year together.

**Author's Note:**

> so I decided to make a series of drabbles based off my one Showki fic, I'll write when I get the inspiration to do so but you can always hit me up on twitter ( @gorawrpanda ) if you want with au's or something


End file.
